


Dead Birds

by Noah98



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Kandriel, Kevandriel - Freeform, M/M, TFC, aftg, idk which one it is, jean is not heavily featured in this fic, tw violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noah98/pseuds/Noah98
Summary: Neil just got back from Evermore and Andrew has returned from Easthaven. Riko calls. He wants a rematch and oh boy does he get it.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	Dead Birds

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in two hours after seeing someone on tumblr say it wasn't fair that Andrew didn't get to beat the shit out of anyone. If you notice any mistakes please let me know. Just so you know there is some violence in this fic but definitely less than there is in the actual books.

The cool chill of night air made Neil shiver as he exited Fox tower behind Kevin. Kevin located Andrew leaning against the side of his car and made a beeline for him with Neil hot on his heels. They had been getting ready to leave for night practice when Kevin’s phone had rung. Neil looked at Kevin now to see if any traces of the ghostly white colour he’d turned when he saw Riko’s name on the call display lingered. Kevin’s face was lined with grim determination and his shoulders were tense. He wouldn’t say what Riko had said to him but whatever it was it had pissed Kevin off. Andrew flicked his gaze to Kevin’s face as they approached. A brief flicker of something flashed through his eyes. 

“He wants a rematch,” Kevin said shortly. “But only if you’ll play. His exact words were ‘drag your monster onto the court and I’ll be waiting for you. Let’s settle this once and for all. You win and I’ll leave you and your mutt alone.’” 

Neil felt a flicker of his father's rage well up in him at the word monster. He studied Andrew's face hoping to see something similar reflected there but all there was was limitless emptiness.

“Quit being mad on my behalf,” Andrew said returning his stare. He flicked his cigarette butt to the side and moved to get in the diver’s seat. Kevin climbed in the back leaving Neil the front seat. 

Neil took his time easing himself into the front seat. He still sported roughly twenty stitches from Christmas with the Ravens and had more skin that was bruised than skin that wasn’t. He watched the street lights go by outside his window as Andrew drove them to the stadium and willed himself to breathe. It hadn’t been very long since he last saw Riko and he didn’t know if he could face him again so soon. Andrew flicked him a glance and reached across the center console to grab the back of his neck. Kevin saw the move and leaned forward between the seats.

“We won’t let him touch you again.” He seethed. 

Neil looked over his shoulder at Kevin. At the new beast he had become since he’d found something to fight for. Neil didn’t know what he had expected when he told Kevin to stop being afraid but he certainly hadn’t expected the drunken confession he had gotten. That night at Eden’s had been enlightening for them all and now they faced Riko the only way they could. Together. 

The court parking lot was empty when they pulled in except for one sleek black car parked at the curb by the Fox’s entrance. Kevin tensed again at the sight of it but it wasn’t with fear. Seething rage was a mask on his face. Rage at the way he had been treated and at how Riko continued to try and rip away all that he had found to care about. Neil faced this rage and took comfort in its burning warmth. 

Riko wasn’t in the parking lot which meant that campus security had failed them yet again and that Riko had managed to access their locker room. Neil’s stomach turned at the thought of Riko traipsing through the hallways of the foxhole court. He quickly punched in the code for the gate and hurried towards the door. Once he had it unlocked Andrew pushed him behind him and went through the door first.

The lights were one in the lounge. Andrew shoved Kevin and Neil towards the couch and quickly swept the rest of the rooms. 

“He’s on the court. Jean is with him.” Andrew said when he returned.

Kevin nodded shortly in response and went to put his gear on. Andrew followed him. Neil waited in the hallway outside of the locker room and listened to the distant thump of Riko slamming balls against the court wall. He counted them but he only reached three before he couldn’t take it anymore. He pushed the locker room door open and headed towards his locker.

“What do you think you're doing?” Kevin demanded. 

“Playing.”

“Like hell you are.” Kevin slammed his locker door in his face. 

“I can’t let you guys fight for me. I didn’t ask you to.” Neil tried to shove him out of the way so he could open it again but Andrew stepped up beside him.

“I didn’t ask you to go to Evermore for me.” He said quietly. There was a silent request in his words. He owed Neil, not that Neil would ever demand repayment, and wanted to settle his debt.

Neil sighed and dropped his hands to his sides. Kevin and Andrew turned to finish putting their gear on. When they were done Neil checked every buckle. Satisfied that they were as protected as they could be, he turned to lead them to the foxhole court. 

Riko stood at half-court in full gear with a ball on the ground beside him. Jean was in the away goal wielding a goalkeeper’s racket. Neil looked at Kevin in surprise at this. 

“He played goal before he was a backliner although he is no match for Andrew.”

Neil took some small comfort in this.

Kevin and Andrew walked onto the court and Neil bolted the door behind them. He kept pace with Kevin along the outside wall as Kevin walked to meet Riko at half court. Riko produced a coin from somewhere and flipped it into the air. Riko won the toss and passed the ball back to Jean for the first serve. Jean launched it at the ceiling. Before it had left his racket Kevin and Riko were on the move and the game began.

Kevin and Riko collided with a sickening crunch the second the ball landed in Riko’s racket. They battled fiercely. Kevin taking blood for blood and Riko taking what he thought he was owed. 

In the end, it didn’t matter how hard Riko fought because he made one fatal mistake the second he challenged Kevin on his court. Riko assumed he knew Kevin. He assumed he would always know Kevin. He assumed that without exy Kevin was no one and had nothing. He hadn’t anticipated that Kevin would find something besides being number one to fight for. Kevin was a new man. He faced Riko with unshakable strength. 

Kevin slammed home goal after goal and Neil could see Riko beginning to lose what little control he had over his temper. Kevin switching hands mid-play and scoring on an unsuspecting Jean was the final straw. Riko turned on Kevin his racket arching high in the air. Neil knew he’d never make it in time but he raced to the court door. The racket began its descent and Kevin brought his racket up to stop it. They crashed together and Riko immediately reared back for another swing. Andrew barreled into him and knocked him off of his feet. He didn’t give Riko a chance to get up. Moving with lightning speed he beat the shit out of Riko. Jean moved as if to stop him but Kevin grabbed him and held him back. Neil wondered if Andrew had trained specifically for this. He seemed to be hitting Riko in all the places where his armour was the weakest. 

Once it was clear that Riko wouldn’t be getting up without help anytime soon Neil entered the court. He stopped a few feet away from where Riko lay on the floor.

“Andrew!”

Andrew stopped, his fist raised to land another blow on Riko’s face, and turned to look at Neil.

“It’s enough.”

Riko’s face was a broken bloody thing but he still managed to glare up at Andrew.

“That’s right,” he hissed. “obey your master, mutt.”

Neil stepped closer and Andrew stood to get out of his way. Neil reared his leg back and kicked Riko in the side.

“He’s not a mutt or a monster, dickweasel, and there are no masters here.”

Riko coughed wetly and decided it was in his best interest not to speak anymore. Andrew crouched next to him and pointed to the scored board. It read 12-3 in Kevin’s favour.

“You lose asshole.” He said.

Kevin turned to Jean.

“Are you staying or are you coming with us?”

Jean considered Riko’s broken form on the court floor in front of him.

“Can I go with you?” he asked.

“We could use another backliner,” Kevin answered.

They not so carefully stepped around Riko and exited the court. Neil sat watch outside of the locker room while the others showered. Riko hadn’t moved from the court floor by the time they were done so they left him where he was.

When they exited the stadium, Jean detoured across the parking lot towards the dumpster. He slowed to a stop as he approached Riko’s car. Dropping the rest of his Raven’s gear on the ground he took his racket and launched it like a javelin through the windshield. The car alarm blared and Jean calmly picked up the rest of his gear and heaved it into the dumpster. 

Neil called Wymack with the sound of the car alarm still blaring in the background.

“This better be good. It’s one am.” Wymack grumbled when he picked up.

“Coach, there’s a dead bird on the court. Just thought I better give you a heads up.” Neil hung up before Wymack could ask any more questions. He climbed into the front seat of the car and Andrew started the engine. The four of them rode in triumphant silence to fox tower.

**Author's Note:**

> Wymack is not impressed.


End file.
